Red Snow Spring
by StoneSabre
Summary: It felt as if the passion of his own loyalty in the heat of battle had perished in the heat of it's own flame. The walls that emerged in the wake of his warrior's pride had been overcome, toppled into nothingness by the love of his own choosing. His love conquered his convictions and everything he had ever believed in, and it was the most glorious moment of his life.
1. Prologue

What did it truely mean to live your life for another?

He used to know what it meant; to swear and to prove your undying loyalty to the visions and aspiration of the one that you believed in. He used think that the approval of his Lord would be the conjurer of his legacy. And perhaps it was.

But the desire to serve another was just desire given to the benefit of another. To desire for ones self...

He never really cared about what he wanted for himself, mainly because he never wanted much more than to see the land unified under the undying virtue of his lord Liu Bei.

That was all before.

Before he met him. His enemy and friend.

His hopes and fears.

His...everything.

Against the horizon's twilight, he peered through the amber of a candles glow against a window. He saw his sillouette. He was there. Just seeing him brought forth the dancing of muses that were perhaps his most cherished memories, ones that elicited passion not from his warrior's valiance, but something else entirely.

He thought back to the night he first met him. It didn't seem like much back then, but it was the first time he had ever felt truely alive. The honor to meet such a man was aspiring. He realized that man was everything he sought himself to become. Everything he understood about honor, strength, loyalty, and courage, that warrior embodied. After facing him in battle over the years, he knew that now.

But to see a friend and an enemy as one in the same is to see a darkside. A side kept hidden from everyone else. As a warrior, they both strove to hold steadfast to their duties, and never allowed their emotions to get in the way.

Everyday, it became more of a struggle to do that, which is why he stood in Hefei, before the door that his friend and enemy resided behind, mustering the courage to see his face again.

He brought his hand up and gave a knock on the door. Immediately his body trembled at the thought of seeing him again. He came in the hope that seeing him off the battlefield would lead to a different kind of confrontation, one that would rekindle the flame from when they first met at Xiapi 16 years ago. But what if he didn't see it that way? What if he scorned him, rejected him on the grounds of the kingdom of which he served. He knew now that this man had more conviction than he did. If one of them was to hold true to their loyalties...

The door slowly swung open. His blood froze. They stood there, each taking in each other. Seeing the other, like the sight of a dead battleground, silenced the coldness of the call of duty.

"Hey!"

It was like spring blossoming in the red snow.

"Hey."

And he felt whole again.


	2. Chapter 1: First Blood

**Author's note: So this is my first Dynasty Warriors story. I want to thank you for taking the time to read this. It's a story revolving around Zhao Yun and Zhang Liao and yes it's a ship. I don't exclusively do gay couples, and I don't usually ship, but I just saw so much potential in these two characters for really interesting chemistry that I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. How I intend to realize that potential...well, I hope you stick around for the rest of this fic to find out.**

**I'm not sure if I want to include yaoi in this fic as of yet, but when I decide, be prepared for a shift to M rating.**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is owned by Koei Tecmo. I own nothing.**

**And without further delay, here's chapter one. Don't forget to leave a review. I'd love to hear your feedback.**

* * *

He couldn't be more strained.

Everyone knew Lu Bu as the unmatched warrior that served Dong Zhuo. He knew him better as the man that betrayed his own father to serve the tyrant, only to betray him as well. Lu Bu was an untamed dog with not an ounce of loyalty to anyone.

So to say that he didn't trust him around his lord Liu Bei was an understatement. In a single day, Lu Bu had practically claimed ownership over him and his army. He called him "little brother" to try to keep his lord's trust. He could tell that Liu Bei's sworn brothers didn't like that...well Zhang Fei really. Guan Yu was skeptical no doubt, but Zhang Fei didn't buy it for a second, and had no problems putting it out in the open.

That evening, Lu Bu was hosting a banquet for his new "family." No one was buying it - well at least not the people who mattered. Guan Yu was skeptical, Zhang Fei was pissed the hell off (and drunk, probably), and Liu Bei himself was...obviously uncomfortable about the validity of his new "big brother." As for himself...well, all he cared about was the safety of his lord Liu Bei. And he knew there was no chance that his lord was safe around that rebellious dog.

Lu Bu's personal servant Diaochan was performing one of her country famous dance recitals on stage when Guan Yu approached his table. He sat down next to him and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "So how long do you think this will last?" He asked.

"Until Lu Bu gets a new concubine, I suppose. Best to enjoy it now." He replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean Lu Bu's 'family' pleads."

"Oh, well, probably as long as it takes for Zhang Fei to get drunk again. I give it two more times before Lu Bu stops trying."

"This is utterly pathetic," Guan Yu scoffed, "Liu Bei would never take an oath of brotherhood with someone like Lu Bu."

He gave the bearded general a smirk. "Do I pick up a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"Of Lu Bu? Don't be ridiculous! What of value does he have for me to envy."

"Well, there's that magnificent horse for starters," he chuckled.

"Whatever Lu Bu has in strength or possessions, he lacks in honor and dignity. Brother can see him for what he is; treacherous, detrimental to his vision of a land of virtue."

"If you say so."

Picking up on his friend's sardonic tone, Guan Yu's tone suddenly became questioning. "Are you alright, Zhao Yun? You seem unusually sarcastic this evening."

"I'm a bit on edge."

"Too much to drink?"

"I guess you could say that."

He simply went along with it his friend's suggestion, but it wasn't a lie. He had been drinking to get his mind off of what had been bothering him.

Liu Bei was under Lu Bu's "protection" for the time being. It was no question that Lu Bu's rather small army was swarming with brutes, the flying general himself being a prime example. His dedication to Liu Bei's aspirations required that he feared no one. But upon further inspection it was clear that his lord was treading on thin ice.

First, there was Lu Bu himself. Despite his questionable morals, the fact that Lu Bu was among the fiercest warriors in all of China. By challenging him by brute force there was no stopping him.

Then there was maiden that performed on stage, Diaochan. It was clear that she was a cunning one, but see just how far her scheming ways delved was treacherous venture. By the time you knew what she was planning, you were already woven deep her silky web, ready to be preyed upon by the venomous spider that she was. It was rumored that she was the mind responsible for Dong Zhuo's demise.

Finally, there was that one. The one who wielded the twin axes. He did not know his name, but his appearance told him much about him. He saw him from a distance when Lu Bu's forces first came to Xu. His stern expression, his impressive build, the way he kept to his position, in his place, watching, observing like a wolf in the shadows. But the most striking of his features, was his eyes. They were neither cold and calculating, nor lost and naive like the lord that he served. On the contrary, they were filled with a flaming passion, a burning will of an honest and true warrior. He had seen that man in battle at Hu Lao Gate, where he first met Liu Bei. Being in his presence made his hair stand on end.

His lord was in danger on all sides. There was no telling when Lu Bu or any one of his followers were to seep their terrible fangs into his lord at any unsuspecting moment. If, and when, that time ever came, he feared that he may not have what it takes to keep Liu Bei out of harm's way.

The gradual rising of applause pulled the white general out of his trance. The songstress had ended her dancing spell.

Zhao Yun stood up, suddenly feeling more anxious than before. "I'm going to um...step out for a while. Keep an eye on our lord."

"You don't have to tell me." Guan Yu shrugged.

He exited the banquet hall, and walking some distance, he found himself at a courtyard. The cool, night breeze shifted across the skin of his face. The dead of autumn brought with it the first whisks of winter, blowing, teasing him as if calling him to a cold battlefield drenched in crimson snow.

The wind's direction blew toward him. In the distance he heard a grunting sound. He looked into the distance through the cold night and saw him, the warrior that wielded dual axes, training in solitude. Alerted of another presence, he felt his skin run dry with coldness of the coming winter. His legs carried him over to him. He stopped some feet away from him, unsure if he wanted the warrior to notice his presence or not.

The warrior, standing with his back turned to Zhao Yun, his black armor shining underneath the moonlight, gripped his twin axes in his hardened knuckles. The gesture kept Zhao Yun restrained, anticipating his next move.

"Banquets aren't your thing?" The warrior spoke up, bringing Zhao Yun out of his trance. His voiced jarred him in the night's silence. Deep, commanding and confident, but... calm, a far cry from the raging roughness of his lord Lu Bu.

"I just wanted to enjoy the night. Should I be asking you that same question?"

His grip on his axes remained tight as he turned to Zhao Yun. "I have my reasons. I must be alert at all times. Pressure rises on the shoulders of my lord Lu Bu, and I must be prepared to make up for any ground he loses."

"You... protect Lu Bu?"

"With my life."

It was hard to imagine those circumstances. Putting aside the fact that Lu Bu needed protection, the premise of Lu Bu having a bodyguard of sorts seemed like an unlikely situation, given' the man's arrogance. He thought maybe this man was just saying that to make himself feel useful.

No, that wasn't it. Just hearing his voice, he could sense his honesty and determination, and his stern expressions did not betray that. Either that or he was a really good actor.

And yet, just one glimpse of eyes, seeing the crystal clear integrity in them, spoke volumes of his character.

He saw in his essence what his outward appearance didn't break; a true warrior. Looking in his eyes, he saw himself.

"I'm sorry, this must be uncomfortable for you." The black cladded general glanced down at his blades and loosened his grip on them, "My apologies."

"No it's, uh..." Zhao started blushing with embarrassment. How long had he been staring at him? He hoped that the dark night was enough to keep the warrior from seeing the full intensity of the reddening in his face. He switched back to face the black general. "My lord, I am at fault here. I came to you without a proper warning."

"I am no public official. I don't have servants to decide who I speak with. I let my skills in combat do all of the talking, as do you, I can tell."

And he was right. The truthfulness of his statement made him wonder if the warrior saw in him the same thing he saw.

After a few seconds of no response, the warrior turned his gaze away, seeming to get an idea. He walked over to a tree in the courtyard, and came back with a spear in his hand, holding it out to him "You fight with a spear, right? How about a sparring match?"

Just as suddenly as he had laid the question, Zhao Yun was eager to accept his invitation. If his skill and integrity in combat was anywhere close to the honesty in his words, it would be an honor to spar with him "I'll gladly accept, Master...um..."

"Zhang Liao is my name. Again, I apologize. I had forgotten my manners earlier."

"As did I. I am Zhao Yun." His introduction was punctuated by quick bow. "I fight so that I can help Lord Liu Bei restore the glory of the Han Dynasty, and bring peace back to our country."

"Is that so? Well then..." Zhang Liao gripped the axes in his hands as he stood ready for battle. "Show me if your skills with a spear match the convictions of your words. Come! Let the clashing of our blade ring through the night."

Despite his initial hesitation, Zhao Yun couldn't help but smirk. He was about to see what this elite member of Lu Bu's army could do first hand. He tilted his spear, and stood ready for combat.

"It would be my pleasure."

The whistling of the nighttime wind set the stage for their battle. They faced each other, ready and anticipating, their eyes focused, cold. Even in practice, the air of danger and hostility shrouded them. The feeling made his skin crawl, but he didn't falter.

The axe wielder was the first to move. He dashed at the spear wielder, both axes behind him, one over his shoulder and the other to his side. The axe to his side came at him first. Zhao Yun reacted fast, tilting his spear downward to deflect him, but this was just a distraction. As anticipated, the axe behind his shoulder came down on him, but he flipped his spear in it's downwards position, deflecting it up.

Not wanting to stay on the defensive, he swung his spear at his disoriented opponent. Zhang Liao jumped backwards, however, anticipating this in his vulnerable state. Before he knew it, Zhao Yun was back on the defensive, deflecting a flurry of relentless thrusts. He felt his stamina draining to keep his pace with the other warrior. He knew he couldn't keep up with him for much longer.

With all the strength he could muster, he caught the axe with his spear and blocked it to the side. He'd provided himself with an opening. He thrusted the back of his spear into the other man's torso, pushing him away from himself

The effort to give himself breathing room left him partially drained. _Such strength. Just trying not to get struck down by those axes is taking such a toll on my body,_ Zhao Yun thought as he reoriented himself, gasping for air.

Zhang Liao was slightly shaken from the last attack. He rarely found himself exerting this much effort while sparring. _How is he able keep up with both of my axes with just one spear? His speed is impeccable._

Zhao Yun saw the warrior's questionable state and decided to take advantage of it. "Had enough already?"

The taunt didn't seem to work, as it only seemed to lift his spirits back up. "Oh no. I'm just getting started," Zhang Liao chuckled confidently through a smirk.

This time, Zhao Yun was the one to take the offensive. He rushed forward and initiated a series of thrusts, each rapidly increasing in speed. Zhang Liao deflected each of them, until he used both of his axes to throw the spear and Zhao Yun with it off course. He thrusted his axes straight forward in his opponent's vulnerable state, but the agile spear wielder jumped back. The axe wielder, wanting to take back the upper hand, sliced at the recoiling warrior, but he rolled out the way. Zhao Yun threw himself at Zhang Liao, and soon sparks of weapons clashing lit up the night around them.

Zhao Yun saw it again. That glint of determination and honor in his eyes. They were so focused and true...

In his distracted state, Zhao Yun found himself losing ground as the older warrior pushed him back. After a last ditch push, he jumped back. They came down from their adrenaline high as they slowly strafed each other, eying their opponent with intense focus. They gripped their weapons with assertion and alertness, gasp after gasp racking their bodies from the effort they were exerting.

"No doubt about it," Zhao Yun heaved between breaths. "I've definitely met my match."

..._and not just in skill either_, he added to himself.

"You have no idea." Zhang Liao responded calmly, if also tiredly.

"Then come on. I'm not through yet!"

They each noted other's words of confidence, and they both rushed to the offensive. Zhang Liao thrusted one axe forward, blocked by Zhao Yun's spear, followed quickly by the other, which was quickly dodged. With finesse, his maneuver lead into a thrust of his spear, which was blocked again.

Their weapons spun against each other, mimicking the determination to overcome a worthy opponent, creating an elegant dance of blades to the joyous nightingale. In their bid to overpower each other, they became one, in sync with each other's movements and convictions. Their speeds, their energy, they grew with the music of the whipping and clashing blades. The sounds brought something in the air shrouded in the night. The feeling of each pouring their very purpose and existence into this dance. On the brinks and premonitions of the bloody fields of battle, they felt alive...

-Slash-

He didn't quite see it, but he felt it. The other warrior pushed himself back, crouching in a dazed and disoriented state. Zhao Yun caught the sight of Zhang Liao kneeling, only to see him rushing at him again, both axes coming down on him a force so full that it was jarringly readable. The spear wielder pushed himself forward in resistance, clashing and locking blades with the other. In their struggle for dominance, their eyes caught each other as their blades did, strained gasps racking their bodies.

Zhao Yun caught a dark blare of crimson past his opponent's heated gaze. Blood trickled down the axe wielders forearm where his skin was exposed and dripped off his elbow. The sight brought him crashing back down from the mesmerizing flight of their blades.

His breath faded as the fiery glint in his eyes inched away. He ceased pushing back against the older warrior. Zhang Liao followed this gesture, the power and passion in his expression fading away. The last note of their clash closed out the night.

"I think we should stop now." Zhao Yun said, overtaking the silence that had replaced their clash.

"Yes...I think so as well."

There weapons lowered to their sides, nothing blocking the view of each other's gazes. Zhao Yun saw the passion in his brown eyes winding to a mere ember, replaced by an abrupt softness and consideration. The look was hard to read, if only because it was unusual coming from him.

He had to look away to keep from blushing, despite himself. His eyes shifted to his arm "You're...bleeding." He muttered with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to thank you for sparring with me. You're a magnificent warrior, Master Zhao Yun."

His words brought his eyes up to lock gazes with him once again, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the warriors smiling at him. The way the moonlight's white canvas painted his stern face outlined by his sharp beard, glistening in his eyes like the ocean, bore his breath away into the night. This man, he had to say, was quite handsome in a warrior-esque, rugged way. He wanted to return the compliment, but he was speechless before the axe wielder. The only thing he could do was return the smile. It was a simple gesture they shared, and yet, it held an entire world's worth more than the words he attempted to speak.

"Master Zhang Liao."

Their trance, shrouded in silence, was broken by soft voice calling for the warrior. They turned to see Diaochan, in all of her starlit beauty.

"I hope I am not interrupting."

"It's alright. What is the matter, Lady Diaochan?"

"Lord Lu Bu wishes to see you."

His gaze met with Zhao Yun again, his smile replaced with a questioning look. Zhao Yun sent him a nod, a gesture he found himself doing with some hesitation, with a look that said to him "go do what you must."

"Okay. Tell Lu Bu I'll be there shortly."

After giving the general bow, the woman was gone, leaving the two warriors alone again. Zhao Yun watched her leave, then faced the general again only to find him gazing into the moonlight. For a moment they were silent, knowing that the axe wielder had business to attend to, but neither of them wanting quite ready to go there separate ways.

"I'll take my leave now. My lord requires my presence." Zhang Liao broke the silence with a rather grim undertone. Zhao Yun felt disappointment at the man's words. He understood that he had duties to attend to as Lu Bu's loyal general, but he didn't seem to want to leave this man's presence, for some reason. When Zhang Liao noticed his sadness, he patted his shoulder, "It's been an honor, Zhao Yun. I won't forget our encounter tonight."

"No, the honor is mine." Zhao Yun responded, surprised at the friendly gesture. "You've shown me that I still have much to learn."

"That makes two of us then. Perhaps we can help each other grow stronger in the future. For now, I bid you farewell."

"Wait! When can we see each other again?"

He bit his lip as he considered his boundaries. He hadn't meant for his question to come off so clingy. They lived in the same castle - for now - after all. Despite that, the general smiled before answering. "Perhaps we can meet for drink later on."

"So it's a date?" He saw the warrior stiffen the slightest bit, and cringed inwardly. Where did that question come from?

If he were still facing the white general, Zhao Yun might have noticed the reddening in his face "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Zhang Liao responded uneasily.

As he departed to tend to his duties, Zhao Yun watched him until he was finally out of sight. He rubbed the back of his neck in his solitude, unsure of what to think of his encounter. He knew that his lord Liu Bei would soon be at odds with Lu Bu's forces, despite being "allies." He feared that he may have to face that general soon. Yet, it was hard to view the man he had just met as his enemy. He came off as anything but hostile, even after being injured by his spear. In fact, he seemed to respect him more for that. Surely Lu Bu's men wouldn't want be seen forming ties with the soon-to-be enemy. So why would he be so kind to him? Perhaps Lu Bu's men really did want peace.

No. That couldn't be it. It wouldn't be long before Lu Bu betrayed his lord, like his other "allies" before him. This was all just trap. Yes...a trap. It all adds up! The banquet, Lu Bu's brotherhood proposal, and...Zhang Liao... Zhao Yun shook his head. He wasn't the cold and judgmental type. He couldn't bring his accusations to overcome his sense of righteousness. This man was no trickster, and he immediately felt guilty for thinking so. This Zhang Liao, he carried himself with honor and loyalty.

So with that in mind, it begged the question; why would someone like him serve one such as Lu Bu?

Thinking about these questions, and lacking answer, he began to feel weariness overcome him. He returned to the banquet hall to find that most of the men had departed to their quarters. So he decided to turn in for the night.

Guan Yu was one of the men still present. Zhao Yun approached him at the table he left him sitting at earlier.

"There you are, Zhao Yun." He called to his comrade, before pouring himself some wine. He looked upon the younger general's face with concern "You look like there's something on your mind. Care to discuss it with me over one last drink?"

He thought over invitation. "I am just...strained. Perhaps a good drink will help me rest tonight."

"It's a good idea to be well rested, my friend. We never know how long we have until we have to take up our blades once again."

With a simple nod, Zhao Yun sat next to the general, who poured wine into his cup. He reached for it when a thought formed in his head. "Master Guan Yu. What do you know of Lu Bu's officer, Zhang Liao."

"Zhang Liao? I remember him; I dueled with him at the Battle of Hu Lao Gate." His answer was punctuated by taking a gulp of his wine. "He was a formidable warrior, who prided himself on his aspirations to becoming a true warrior. Though I must say, to serve someone such as Dong Zhuo, or Lu Bu for that matter, he is surely lost and misguided. To find what he seeks, he walks the wrong path."

"That's most unfortunate." Zhao Yun replied sheepishly. "Tragic even." He was met with a simple hum of agreement from the bearded general. _Still, that just doesn't seem right_, he thought, _No, there's more to that man. Maybe even more than he's aware of._

Soon, Guan Yu retreated to his quarters, leaving him alone with his thoughts about Zhang Liao.


	3. Chapter 2: Purity

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei Tecmo. I own nothing.**

* * *

RSS Ch. 2: Purity.

He sat on his bedside, motionless, trying to process the sight of his own blood seeping through the pierced skin of his arm. The sight wasn't unfamiliar. He suffered many wounds on the battlefield, and the pain was nothing his hardened body couldn't tolerate.

What baffled him was just how it happened. He would occasionally be scathed in battle when he couldn't quite catch an enemy's blade headed his way in time, but that only occurred when confronting a swarm of enemies. But this warrior, Zhao Yun, fighting him no assistance other than his own skill, managed to deal a blow on him, and during merely a sparring match, no less. He had not even seen his spear tear his skin. His attack was too swift that even the eyes of a seasoned warrior like himself could not have seen the attack coming until it was too late. He couldn't help but wonder, if he had confronted that warrior on the battlefield, and should he have intended his attack to be more fatal, would he still be alive right now?

_First Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, and now Zhao Yun, _He thought_, That Liu Bei...h__e commands very capable men._

Remembering that the general required his presence, he proceeded to patch up the wound. He unstrapped the armor on his left arm and laid it on the bed allowing the blood to flow freely down the now bare skin of his limb. He grabbed a damp cloth sitting in a bowl on the shelf next to his bed and used it to clean the crimson substance, not at all cringing at the sharp pain of the fabric against the fresh cut. He then grabbed the white bandages next to the bowl and wrapped them around his forearm, blocking any remaining blood flow.

He made sure to always have these materials at the ready if he ever needed them after a hard battle. He could have gotten a servant to apply the bandages, but he was experienced enough at injury treatment that doing it himself would be less time consuming. He only ever requested the help of a servant or fellow soldier if his injuries rendered him too weak to patch himself, which had happened once or twice in the past.

Satisfied with his work, he placed the cloth back in the bowl and re-strapped his armor, sans the glove on his right hand which also had been torn by Zhao Yun's spear. Realizing that he had taken up too much time, He exited his room and headed through the halls towards the meeting room, where the flying general was waiting for him. Most of the castle's occupants had retreated to their quarters for the night, though a few still lingered about. Lu Bu always chose to hold these meetings at night to decrease the likelihood of anyone eavesdropping on their plans, but not too late as to arouse any suspicions, as suggested by his strategist, Chen Gong.

He came to the open door of the hallway that led to the meeting room, which was guarded by two soldiers each on both sides. They allowed him to pass without much hassle. He approached the meeting area when he heard whispers coming from the room. However, he stopped himself from revealing his presence through the meeting room door when he heard his name being mentioned.

"What was Zhang Liao doing when you summoned him?" He heard a low voice growling, which he was certain came from the flying general.

"He was talking to one of Liu Bei's men, though I do not know his name," He could make out of a much softer, higher voice, which knew to be Diaochan's.

"What were they talking about?"

"I can't say. They were both holding their weapons when I approached them. I could only assume that they were sparring before I arrived."

He could only discern Lu Bu's lack of a response as his willingness to drop the subject. He decided to make his presence known. He came through the door from the wall that he stood behind. All of the occupants in the room had their eyes glued on the newest attendee. Lu Bu's glare in particular was one that could kill, but Zhang Liao didn't falter.

"You're late." Lu Bu growled with a cold anger etched in his voice.

"Yes, I know." He responded a little too fast. "My apologies, my lord. I have no excuses."

"That's what I thought."

Zhang Liao took his place at the meeting table across from the flying general's daughter, Lu Lingqi. Lu Bu's subordinate Gao Shun sat next to him. Lu Bu himself sat at the end of the table, Diaochan and Chen Gong on each side of him. He heard Lu Bu mutter something disparaging under his breath. He didn't hear what it was, but some eyes in the room had shifted back to the axe general after he said it. He tried not to show the shame he felt for upsetting his lord...again.

"So as you all know, we're here to discuss how to execute our plan to wipe out Liu Bei's army and take Xiapi as our own. Chen Gong."

The flying general motioned for his strategist to speak.

"Yes, my lord..." he cleared his throat before continuing. " It's quite simple, As you all know, Yuan Shu has called upon our assistance in defending himself from the Han Coalition, which as far as we know, Liu Bei is currently unaware of. We can use that to our advantage. When Liu Bei sets out for Wu territory two days from today, Yuan Shu's dispatch unit will already be enroute here. As soon as they arrive, we will begin to attack Liu Bei's forces still inside the castle."

Chen Gong pointed to a map of Xiapi spread out on the wooden table. "It's vital that we keep any and all of Liu Bei's soldiers from escaping. Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu will be stationed at the three gates to make sure no one passes through. During that time, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Gao Shun, and Lu Lingqi will lead four units to route Liu Bei's forces inside the castle. This will sever Liu Bei's supply line, and force him to retreat back here to Xiapi, making things easier for Yuan Shu in his bout against the Coalition. When Liu Bei returns to the castle, the gate unit will lie in wait until Liu Bei's forces are completely inside, and that's when we'll launch an ambush. If all goes well, Liu Bei's forces will be completely wiped out."

"So to summerize, once Yuan Shu's dispatch unit arrives, Lu Bu and the others will launch a surprise attack inside the castle while Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu defend the gates. When Liu Bei's main force arrives, we ambush and wipe them out."

"It's a sound plan." Lu Bu said in a bored manner. "Good work, Chen Gong. Is everyone clear on that?"

Lu Bu's wolfish gaze drifted to his subordinates dotting the table, who stayed silent. However, he couldn't help but notice Zhang Liao with his chin resting on his fist, obviously contemplating something

"Zhang Liao, is there something you would like to add?"

Again, all eyes shifted to him. He kept his eyes firmly locked on the flying general's challenging gaze, but still he didn't falter. "It is a viable strategy, Master Chen Gong, but there is one potentially fatal flaw."

The strategist raised an eye brow at the general's use of the word 'fatal' "And might you be willing state what that 'flaw' is?"

He took in a breath, knowing that by challenging Chen Gong, he was challenging his lord as well. "I can't be certain Liu Bei won't suspect the issues with his supplies stem from us. He may not return to Xiapi if he uncovers our plan, and if he does return, he may do so with help from the coalition. I'm particularly worried about one of allies by the name of Cao Cao."

Lu Bu scoffed immediately at this "No matter. Anyone who comes barging in here with Liu Bei will just be crushed right along with him!"

"My lord, with all due respect, how can you be so sure? We've suffered defeat at the hands of the imperial army before."

"Only because that swine Dong Zhuo was holding us back!"

"But must consider the circumstances. The coalition now is much more of a threat than before. Sun Ce's foothold in Wu grows every day, Liu Bei has many more followers now than he did at Hu Lao Gate. Cao Cao is now the most influential figure in the imperial court, and the most powerful warlord in the land."

"Most powerful in the land? Need I remind you of whom you're speaking to right now! Don't make me laugh!"

"Master Zhang Liao," Chen Gong tried to cut in. "I understand your concern, but Lu Bu has been trying to gain Liu Bei's trust for the past three months now. He won't suspect we're planning anything after everything we've done."

"I'm not just talking about military might." Zhang Liao protested, ignoring Chen Gong's input, "I'm talking about political power, influence, charisma. He practically has the emperor at his fingertips."

"Nothing but hot air."

"And what of Liu Bei? He has blood relations directly with the emperor. He draws more followers to him everyday. If we put ourselves in the situation where we must face the coalition, let alone Cao Cao and Liu Bei, going against such a large grain could spell our demise.

"Now you're being dramatic!"

"I'm only being realistic. You asked for my input and I'm giving it to you. I say it's too risky."

"Excuse me?"

"This is a war we fight today, one of both military might, and political power. You would be smart to keep that in mind."

At Zhang Liao's challenging sternness, Lu Bu startled everyone as he was suddenly standing up, his burning glare glued to his subordinate general. "You question my strategies, you belittle my military might, and then you dare insult my perceptions of the art of war!"

"I mean no disrespect, but I merely ask you to reconsider maintaining the alliance we have formed with Liu Bei, before it is too late." He felt his voice flailing as his Lord's anger brewed before him.

"Shut your mouth! I care not about Cao Cao, the emperor, or any of the other maggots in the imperial court! We're going through with my plan, and whether you're with us or not, it will succeed!"

"Do not antagonize me. When confronting the allies of the Han, treading on such thin ice could cost you your life and everyone life in this room..."

"You think of me as some weakling!? You think I would submit to mere political games."

"I do not think you are weak, but Lord Lu Bu, you granted me the duty of guarding your life. I only wish for you to consider the consequences before you take action against the coalition."

When Lu Bu didn't respond, Zhang Liao took that as a sign that he was finally getting to him.

"You came to me personally and entrusted your safety to me," he continued in a softer voice. "Do you not remember?"

Lu Bu's fiery gaze flashed with cold hatred. "I thought I explicitly warned you...never to speak of that day." The livid passion in Lu Bu's voice was replaced by a cold, dark hiss.

There was a long, chilling silence that followed, entangling everyone in the tension of two fierce warriors that clashed with their convictions in a battle of words.

"My lord..."

"That's enough." His voice came out just above a whisper.

"...no matter what you decide to do..."

"Quiet." He commanded slightly louder.

"...I won't let you throw your life away."

"I said **quiet**, vermin!"

His lords words, directed at him with such vitriol, anger, and rejection, shattered his resolve.

"Not another word! If you so much as think about questioning anymore orders you are given from here on out, it WILL be your death sentence! **IS THAT CLEAR**!?"

The venom that drenched his words with stinging hatred soaked to his very core with frustration, leaving him visibly shaking with anger and shame. But it quickly died when he realized that there was no making Lu Bu see reason.

"Very well, then." He stood up with his held high and his voice still firm, even after the verbal abuse. "I'll be taking my leave now."

With his last words, he turned on his heels and strode out of the room in a soldierly fashion. He quickly made his way past any lingering eyes to his quarters, where no one could see him in his obviously distressed state. His door opened and closed with more force than he realized as he entered, and leaned his back against it. He held is head in his palm, clenching his teeth as his anger tipped over.

There was no way to make his lord see error of his ways. He could be walking right into an enemy trap, but Lu Bu refused to even consider it, least of all from him. He could not understand that his enemies were allies of the Imperial Han, and just one wrong move could cost him his life and lives of all of his followers.

Ever since Dong Zhuo's death, Zhang Liao had dedicated himself solely to his training, now that Lu Bu was quite a notorious target for various warlords across the land. But it seemed like the more he tried to protect Lu Bu, the more the general would knowingly thrust himself into danger just to prove his might to the world. He always knew that his lord would never pass up the chance to fight, but now almost all of China was at odds with Lu Bu. It terrified him that his lord continued to flaunt his pride as the ice disappeared right below his feet, and it angered him that he would so aggressively reject his warning.

In his grief, he realized that walking out during the meeting may not have been the best course of action. However, he was too flustered to care. He needed to relieve some of his pent up anger.

_I'm too tired to train. Perhaps a drink will do,_ he decided.

His blood still in a frenzy, he exited back into the hall and headed to the banquet area, hoping that the feeling of alcohol streaming down his throat would release some of the pressure.

He was surprised when he came to the hall where the evening festivities had been taking place to see the room empty of anyone at this late hour, save for one man that sat at a table near a corner of the room, slumped in his chair. Approaching the man, he recognized him as the warrior he sparred with earlier that evening, Zhao Yun. He was quietly sleeping.

"Hey. Zhao Yun?" He whispered as he tried to nudge him awake. "Wake up." When the warrior did not stir, he concluded that he must have passed out due to overindulgence.

Guess I'm not the only one having a stressful night, he noted to himself with a chuckle.

"Alright." He sighed before wrapping the warrior in his arms and lifting him, one behind his back and one behind his knees, bridal style. "Let's find you a bed."

He passed a lingering soldier as he trudged through the darkened halls carrying Zhao Yun. The man paused to send him a curious gaze when he noticed the rather vulnerable looking warrior in his arms.

"He passed out."

The soldier kept his gaze on the general, but eventually shrugged and continued on his way. Walking further into the castle, he suddenly realized that he had no idea where the quarters belonging to the man in his arms were located. So he settled on letting him rest in his own room.

He paused to glance down at the man in his arms when he began to stir. He felt a strange warmness overtake him when he saw the warrior smiling as a dreamy sigh escaped him in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and comfortable as he nudged up against his chest. He felt the warmth in his body reach his face at the rather endearing sight. Somewhat unconsciously, he pulled the man closer and held him tighter.

He came back to his room with the sleeping Zhao Yun, and rather hesitantly, allowed him to sink onto his bed. After making sure that his guest was comfortable, he sat on the edge of the bed, where he had earlier been thinking about the man currently in his presence. The moon pierced through the window and lightly caressed the warriors face with its milky translucence. The peace in his figure as his mind wandered into faraway lands was breathtaking. In an age where the warriors across the land took center stage in the country's perpetual turmoil, the sight of a warrior buried deep in the nurturing arms of nocturnal tranquility captivated him, calming his raging nerves spawned from the stressful evening.

Zhao Yun, this young warrior, his conscious was pure and focused, not clouded by the blot of chaos that his lord Lu Bu slowly descended into. The flying general's fall into madness was something he attested to himself. From afar, he watched his lord's growing overindulgence, his feasting until he became sick, and his training that was beginning to strain him. As the opposition to his glory across the land rapidly grew in number, so did the fear that rattled his mind, feeding his heart with darkness and fear.

For a long time, he wished not to see it, but Lu Bu was a hollow shell of his former self, pushed to the brink of insanity by his infamy brought forth by the turbulent age. There was a time he aspired to be like Lu Bu; fearless, and unmatched in strength. But he remembered, a time that he hoped to be so glorious, ending in sadness, that night of tragic emotion, and every night since that he became more disillusioned to his lord's selfishness and distrust.

Lu Bu was past the point of no return, he feared. There was to be a moment of truth in the near future, where he would be forced to let go of the past and look to the future.

He leaned over the bedside shelf and blew out the lit candle, allowing himself to be enshrouded in the castle's darkness. The light of the nocturnal luminous white orb intensified through the deepened darkness and wrapped delicately around his sleeping guest. In the silence at the twilight of autumn, the blessing of a ray of light in these ever darkening walls calmed the raging storm inside of him. A silent oath was made, conjured through the purity of the sleeping warrior, into an ultimatum of desperate faith and fleeting desire.

Zhao Yun's heart and mind are as one, pure as the blanket of snow reaching for the starlit horizon, allowing him to overcome any demon that stood in his way. He would be damned to allow him, too, to fall corrupted to the land's turmoil.


End file.
